Jangan tidur disini!
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Ayolah, seorang Asano Gakushuu juga remaja dalam masa pubertas yang imannya bisa tergoda. /"Kau tidak diizinkan lagi tidur di ruang osis, Okuda Manami." /GAKUNAMIFIC /R&R? Untuk #CPC2016


Fic lagi untuk Crack Pairing Celebration 2016 dan mengurangi list wip

Possible OOC. Frustrated Gakushuu. Crack.

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

.

.

.

Asano Gakushuu berdecak kesal.

Di ruangan osis yang sunyi itu hanya ada dua orang, dirinya dan seorang gadis yang tertidur di atas sofa. Lampu tidak dinyalakan, hanya cahaya matahari dari sela gorden yang menyinari ruangan itu. Asano bertanya-tanya kenapa dia yang diharuskan untuk menjaga gadis itu? Kenapa juga dia ada disini?

Tapi yah, perintah seorang Asano Gakuhou itu mutlak untuk dilaksanakan.

Asano melirik tajam ke arah gadis berkepang dua yang sedang tidur dengan lelapnya. Kalau tidak salah dia salah satu murid kelas 3-E, Okuda Manami. Gadis yang berpenampilan biasa sekali. Dia mendelik saat melihat gadis itu tidur dengan masih mengenakan kacamatanya.

Apa dia tidak takut kacamatanya pecah karena tertindih atau semacamnya?

Karena Asano Gakushuu adalah orang yang baik dan suka menolong menurutnya, jadi dia dengan ogah-ogahan berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan bangun sama sekali sejak 20 menit terakhir. Oke perabotan di ruangan ini, di sekolah ini, memang mahal tentunya jadi wajar saja kalau dia nyaman tidur di sofa itu. Bukan maksud pamer sekolah milik bokapnya.

Asano berjongkok di depan Okuda sehingga pandangannya selevel dengan wajah gadis itu sekarang.

Perlahan dia melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidung gadis itu, sebisa mungkin tidak menyebabkan wajah damai itu tergang—Tunggu sebentar, ada yang salah disini.

Seharusnya Asano bisa peduli setan Okuda mau terbangun atau tidak, bahkan dia mengharapkan agar gadis itu bangun lalu segera pergi dari sini, sungguh. Tapi, saat melihat wajah tidur seperti ini mana ada nurani yang tega?

Asano meletakkan kacamata itu di atas meja.

Lalu menarik napas tajam.

Tindakannya melepas kacamata dari gadis itu adalah tindakan yang salah, akibatnya berbahaya untuk jantungnya.

Dia tidak tau kenapa dia masih diam memandangi gadis yang tertidur itu walaupun niat awalnya untuk melepas kacamatanya sudah selesai. Masalahnya, Asano masih berusaha mencerna di kepalanya—

—Apa ini wajah tidur gadis smp yang anjlok ke kelas E atau wajah tidur malaikat?

Bulu matanya panjang dan matanya masih terpejam tanpa ada niatan untuk terbuka sebentar lagi. Asano juga bisa mendengar samar-samar napas lembutnya. Wajahnya spontan memerah saat pandangannya jatuh ke bibir merah muda yang sedikit terbuka di depannya.

Remaja itu segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas, tapi belum berdiri untuk pergi. Dia malah duduk di lantai dan menyender ke sofa sambil membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangan, sang putri tidur ada di belakangnya.

Sial, gerutunya. Karena itulah dia tidak suka gadis yang tidak sadar keadaan sama sekali. Laki-laki bisa menjadi serigala kapan saja, seorang gadis seharusnya tidak boleh asal tidur tanpa ada pertahanan sama sekali.

Oh, dia nya saja yang lemah.

Kenapa dia harus berdebar hanya karena memandangi seorang murid kelas E yang tertidur di ruangannya? Konyol sekali.

Asano menarik napas panjang sebelum berbalik ke arah Okuda lagi. Dia benar-benar tidur pulas tanpa ada pertahanan sama sekali, dia bisa saja merebut dengan mudah bibir yang terlihat sangat, uhh cukup, bisa dia bilang menggoda.

Ayolah, seorang Asano Gakushuu juga remaja dalam masa pubertas yang imannya bisa tergoda. Apalagi di ruangan ini mereka hanya ada berdua, sekali lagi, mereka hanya berdua.

Kalaupun dia melakukan sesuatu tidak akan ada yang tau kan? Memegang sesuatu misalnya?

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu." Asano bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri, menentang konflik batin yang sekarang ini sedang ribut di kepalanya. "Apa sih spesialnya gadis ini?"

Dia tidak tau tapi dia sudah tertarik dengan wajah tidurnya.

Jika diingat-ingat lagi, rivalnya yang berambut merah biasanya selalu ada di dekatnya seperti anjing penjaga. Asano biasa mencibir Akabane Karma yang mau saja begitu demi seorang gadis culun seperti itu.

Tapi sekarang dia kena _karma_ nya.

Demi poni belah tengah ayahnya, mulai sekarang Asano tidak akan lagi mengejek seseorang dengan orang yang disukainya.

Pandangannya bergeser dari wajah ke tangannya. Asano membandingkan, mungil sekali, lalu secara tidak sadar menggenggamnya. Dengan cepat dia sadar lalu langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Okuda. Apa yang dia lakukan pada gadis yang sedang tidur!?

"Kenapa gadis ini tidak bangun-bangun juga!?"

Padahal kalau gadis ini bangun, paling tidak dia jadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa seenaknya.

Karena pengendalian diri itu semakin lama semakin sulit, salahi hormon mereka.

Asano menggerutu kesal, "Kau tidak diizinkan lagi tidur di ruang osis, Okuda Manami." Dia tidak peduli apapun lagi sekarang, tangannya membelai lembut surai gelap Okuda. "Akabane pasti akan marah sekali jika melihat ini, baguslah."

Tangannya berpindah dari rambut ke pipi lalu bergumam pelan sambil mengerutkan kening, "Ini semua salahmu." Asano kembali memandangi Okuda, suara napasnya seperti nina-bobo yang membuatnya ikut mengantuk. Matanya makin lama semakin berat. Dia pun tertidur disitu.

Kepalanya disamping sang putri tidur, dengan tangannya masih berada di pipi Okuda.

Dia akan menghajar siapa saja yang merusak momen nyaman dimana dia bisa merasa santai ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Manami, aku datang menjemput—Pemandangan macam apa ini."

Si surai merah langsung melebarkan matanya ketika membuka pintu ruang osis, begitu pula dengan Five Virtuosos minus Asano yang tadi mengikuti di belakangnya. Beberapa di antara mereka membuka dan menutup mulut seperti ikan yang menunggu makanan. Sama terkejutnya saat melihat ruang osis.

"W-wow, Asano-kun. Ini mengejutkan," Ren berusaha meyakinkan kalau apa yang dilihatnya sekarang bukanlah ilusi. "Apa kalian melihat apa yang kulihat?"

"Kalau maksudmu itu ketua osis kita yang tidur sambil memegang pipi gadis IPA kelas E, berarti kita melihat hal yang sama."

"Oh, syukurlah."

"Apanya yang syukur?" Karma mengepalkan tangannya. Pemuda itu menyeringai, tapi seringainya gelap dan giginya bergemeletuk. "Singkirkan tanganmu... Hoi, bangun rambut aprikot! Kau kriminal yang menyentuh gadis tidur!"

Disaat Karma membangunkan Asano dengan cara menendang tubuh ketua osis mereka, keempat orang lainnya sudah memikirkan cara mereka masing-masing untuk kabur dari perang yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

End

* * *

Jadi hiburan sendiri bikin Gakushuu yang saltingan sendiri gini /WOI

Thanks for reading

reviews are loved


End file.
